Savior
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: We all saw that Cartman braved into the depths of San Fransico to get Kyle, but none of us saw exactly what happened in the period between the storm and the Broflowski's getting back home. Foreplay! Yaoi! Slightly non-con! Shouta! Duh! They're 8!


**Savior**

The touch of acid to his tongue- odd and new and terribly frightening, though he didn't show it, lest he be shown up by his little brother. But, soon, the fear left him, melting away gently into the floor, before a dulcet calm settled over him, his vision filling with slow, soft sparkles that danced for his amusement.

The world seemed to shrink away, the feel of his brother half there. He could faintly hear the other giggle and mumble things. But, really, he couldn't care less about… about… whatever the kid's name was. He'd rather stare at the sparkles that soon turned to warped images of the room, paint splattering and making new pictures continuously.

"Dude…" he murmured(yelled? whispered? Feh. Who cared?), closing his eyes and chuckling as he tilted his head back. His head was spinning in a pleasant way, making him humm gently for some reason. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was analyzing the feeling.

All the hallucinations seemed to blur soon. He couldn't see the real world at all, but he could hear the faint roll and crash of a storm in the distance.

"The acid!...Dude… I'm totally tripping _balls_…" he muttered to himself, smiling gently, pleased with the results. However, the lucidity he was graced was breached by an echoic call someone's name and a gentle, sluggish shaking, that made his head bob up and down.

"_We have to get out of here now!_" he heard faintly, making him groan faintly. "_Kyle!_" he groaned again, the distant sound of lightning making him inwardly shiver, not to mention the intensity his name was whispered in. "_**Kyleeeeeeeeeeee**_!!!!"

It was then that everything went black.

KYMANxKYMANxKYMAN

It was later, when his mind was a little clearer, that he could feel himself being dragged. He mumbled incoherently, before he registered the hand in his own. Large and warm through odd material, and it was holding tight. He didn't dare lift his head, the tiredness he suffered made him too weak.

"_Fuck… Stupid Jews…_" he heard the person pulling him mutter. "_I can't believe I went to San Francisco for these asswipes…_" his heart skipped a beat at the forceful tone. With a large effort, he forced himself to look up, only to see blurry images of damage, and his… family? Yes, his family, being pulled in a red wagon, attached to a big wheel. What… was happening?

He made a faint sound, making whoever was doing this stop.

"_...Jew?_"

"Mnn… What…" he muttered, licking his too dry lips. "What's…?"

"_Shut it. Come on, you'll have to sit up here since you're conscious…_" he made a slight protest when he was lifted, only to be laid against something warm and covered in another odd material. Whatever he was laying on was big, like a bean bag chair, except smaller. And God did it ever feel comforting… "_You better pay me back for this, Jew. I freaking saved your trashy religion family._" Saved… what?

They began to move again, and his let his mind mull over what the other-whoever he was-said. He had saved… There had been wreckage… Family unconscious… He felt his heart skip a beat again. He closed his eyes as his brain finally clicked together the pieces. He… had been saved… Saved… from… death? There was something… something about Smug…

'Ugh… too much thinking…' he thought, turning his head into the comfort of his savoir, mumbling as he let himself rest.

Before he knew it, he was being wrapped in a nice, soft material, hands, calloused, warm, large wrapping it around him, mutterings too low for him to hear being uttered just above him. He relaxed into the gentle adjustments his savior's hands made, only to gasp gently as they suddenly left.

"N-no!" he managed, fumbling a hand forward, he could vaguely sense the other had stopped from leaving. "St-stay… can't…" he shivered. "Cold…"

"_…Aw, Jesus Christ_." He sighed as he felt whatever he was lying on dip gently and a warm body envelop him. "_You're such a fucking fag, Kahl._"

"Mmn…" he mumbled, shifting sluggishly. The soft, warm, large expanse he laid on reminded him faintly of something, but he couldn't really figure out what it was. The other smelled of cheesy poofs and sweets, an odd combination, but a good result none the less. Soon, as he laid against his Savior, he began to feel his temperature rise slightly, most likely a side effect of the acid. Rapidly, his breaths grew heavy and he began to shift restlessly against the other's lap, making the other grunt.

"_Ay!_"

"Ahh…" he moaned softly, his stomach twisting deep down inside him.

"_What the… The fuck is wrong with you, Jew?_" the other whispered, his tone quieter now. The tingling of air brushing against his ear made his heart pick up pace and a shudder ring down his spine.

"Na…" he needed to get rid of the feeling, quick. He tilted his head back into the other and managed to crack open his eyes, finding that darkness shrouded him, his Savior a mere shadow. He needed to get it out, this feeling, quick. "Help… Gonna… explode…"

"_Huh?_" the gentle breath of the other directed his lips to theirs, a moan releasing from his throat as a result. The touch, light, delicate, yet needy, made him shudder. It felt nice- something he'd been needing for so long. The other's lips were chapped, hardly taken care of, but that seemed to make it all the better.

The contact was broken when the other wrenched away, pulling away from him entirely, almost pushing him away.

"_The fuck?! Have you got brain damage?!_" the other's voice sounded rushed, panicked, and, for some reason, his subconscious seemed to purr at this, as though it was utter pleasure to hear his Savior wired up.

He blindly turned toward where the bed dipped the most, his hands searching, breath slightly heavy.

"Please… kiss me… kiss me again…"

"_You're insane!!_" the other stuttered, only to gasp when his hand made contact with what he suspected to be his stomach.

"Please… It felt… so nice… makes the burning… fade a bit…" he muttered, his hand gently moving up the warm cloth.

"_God… You're __**such**__ a fag!_" the other growled. He ignored him, only pausing when his hand was gripped tightly. "_And a slut! Coming on to me when we're eight- whore!_"

His face heated up at the accusations, a moan titillating off his tongue, the twisting tightening painfully. His hand clenched furiously.

"_Sick!_" he heard the other spit. "_Stop it! You're starting to freak me ou-T!_" the other yelled out the last syllable as he suddenly pushed him down and crawled on top of him, his body heating gently at the friction that was delivered upon contact. "_Gah! What-_" he was cut off as he-Kyle, he now remembered, that was his name… right?-placed his lips on the other's, savoring the contact.

He ignored the other's protests as he deepened the kiss, his tongue soon probing at thin lips, touching the other's disobedient tongue. However, he was able to coax the other's tongue to play, sucking and stroking at it needily as the heat and curling in his stomach settled into an uncomfortable throbbing down below. Kyle moaned gently into his Savior's mouth, before he detached their lips and wriggled on top of him, his heart racing in his chest. He stared down at the other, a mere shadow to his eyes, before he let his lips trail to his neck, sucking and nibbling and biting at the soft skin. He relished the gasps the other emitted, usually mixed in with curses and demands and screams of his name and religion. It felt disturbingly good to hear the struggles of the other.

Rapidly, Kyle found himself moaning continuously as he rubbed himself against the other, his jacket discarded, only in his briefs, the other moaning grudgingly, their lower regions strangely hard.

"Ah… ah…" Kyle moaned, his head hanging down, his hair hanging over his face.

"_Fuck… I.. hate you…_" the other groaned, his breathing labored, before he arched into Kyle, making him gasp. Kyle felt a smile curling his lips, his lids lowering as he registered the other's scathing words.

"I… know…" he moaned out, his breath puffing gently, his hands laying on the other's chest as he gave a rougher thrust, making the other gasp and moan. "You feel… So good…" Kyle purred, before he managed to slip out of his underwear, licking his lips gently at the other's exclamation of protest, trying to struggle away, only to be restricted by Kyle's hip, his hands moving to the other's pants and quickly unbuttoning and unzipping, his briefs rapidly joining his pants.

"Let's… try something…" Kyle whispered, before he lowered himself and gasped at the feel of their members rubbing together, shuddering at the other's deep groan. He found himself smiling again at the other, his sight clearing up slightly, just barely able to figure out the other's angry, but passionate at the same time. "It feels good… doesn't it?" he questioned, the pleasure from the friction making him moan loudly.

"_Fuck… you-Ah!_" gasped the other, before he whimpered and turned his head to the side, most likely gritting his teeth together.

Kyle smirked before he felt a sharp stab of pleasure hit his core, making the smirk fall from his lips.

"Ah- ah! I'm- Something's-" he felt the other shudder under him, moaning and working against him.

"_Shit- You- Kyle! G-god damnit!_" Kyle's lids lowered as his breath raced, coming out in puffs. The boy under him- his Savior-, his mannerisms, his words, his _voice_- it all reminded him of-of-

"Cartman!" he gasped out, arching his back, his eyes glazing over. "C-cartman! Something's- It's coming- I'm- I'm-"

"_Sh-shit- You're s-such a whore, Kyle!_" the other strangled out. Kyle tossed back his head, letting out a long moan as he practically humped the other, gasping and moaning.

"Cartman! Cartman! Cart-"

"-MAN!" Kyle exclaimed, jolting up, his head spinning, his cheeks heated. After a moment, he blinked, his eyes darting around in confusion. Where- where was he? He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle. Are you okay, son?" Kyle looked up and blinked at the sight of his dad.

"D-dad? Where-"

"A bus. I'm not sure how we got here but- we're lucky son. We're going home.

KYMANxKYMANxKYMANxKYMANxKYMANNxKYMAN

The sight of Stan made Kyle's heart skip a beat, pure joy jolting inside of him, holding back tears as they hugged after so long. But- the sight of Cartman, his anger, his growl, made his cheeks heat and his stomach tighten in the way it had in his dream. When he turned away and stomped off, he felt shudders rush up and down his spine at the feel of eyes on his back.

'Shit… I'm going to have problems for a few years!' he thought, pulling down his hat and pulling up his jacket collar.

**KYMAN**

'**That stupid Jew…' Eric Cartman thought as he watched the other stomp off. 'That little whore violated me, and passed out part way through! Shit…' he gritted his teeth and licked his lips, his stomach tightening. 'Someday… someday I'm going to get him to suck me. I'll make **_**sure**_** of it. Stupid son of a bitch…' his eyes narrowed, traveling down to the other's hot, tight ass.**

'…**Sweet ass…' his eyes then widened. 'Shit! I sound like that skank Bebe!' he then smacked himself across the cheek. 'Get your head out of the fag man! It's just because you want to belittle the Jew!' he thought, blushing furiously as it stayed in the queer and played over the activities of the day prior. 'Shit…'**


End file.
